Tails
Miles Prower, better known by his nickname Tails, is a two-tailed fox and the closest friend and ally of Sonic. He loves tinkering and makes many inventions. His technical skills are rivaled by Dr. Eggman and Wave the Swallow. He also uses his two tails to fly, and sometimes to attack his enemies. His tails are also prehensile. History Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Tails met up with Sonic the Hedgehog on West Side Island, and they traveled together to fight Dr. Robotnik and his robots. Eventually they flew Sonic's plane, the Tornado, to Robotnik's Wing Fortress Zone, but Tails and the Tornado were shot down. Tails survived, however, and gave Sonic a ride to Robotnik's rocker, and caught him as he fell after bringing down the Death Egg. Sonic Generations At some point Tails went through a portal to meet with his future, modern self, and the two of them made sense of Time Eater's activities. Classic Tails addressed Classic Eggman as "Dr. Robotnik" to which he said "Nobody calls me that anymore" (as by the modern times he goes by the name "Eggman"). After Eggman's defeat, Classic Tails returned to his time. Whether he retained memory of these events is unknown. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Sonic and Tails went to Angel Island to stop Robotnik's next evil plan. They fought Robotnik and his minions while having to deal with Knuckles the Echidna as well, since Robotnik tricked him into thinking Sonic and Tails were the enemy. Tails did not go aboard the Death Egg with Sonic for the final battle with Robotnik. Sonic & Knuckles Tails did not go with Sonic on his second adventure on Angel Island; however, he did catch Sonic with the Tornado as he fell from his fight with Robotnik. Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode II Tails traveled with Sonic as he made his way through new areas, battling Robotnik and Metal Sonic. Tails Adventure Tails is the main character of this game. Tails took a vacation on an island he discovered, calling it Tails Island. However, the island was attacked by killer chickens called Kukkus, led by Grand Battle Kukku 15th. Using bombs and a remote robot, Tails fought the Kukkus and defeated them by destroying Grand Battle Kukku 15th and his son, Speedy. Knuckles' Chaotix Tails has a small cameo alongside Sonic at the end of the game after Knuckles and his team defeated Robotnik and Metal Sonic. Sonic Chaos Sonic and Tails traveled through new areas of South Island to save it from sinking when Robotnik took the red Chaos Emerald. They defeated Robotnik and his minions and saved South Island. Sonic Triple Trouble Sonic and Tails faced Robotnik and his minions, as well as Knuckles (again tricked by Robotnik) and Nack the Weasel, on Planet Mobius, and eventually defeated Robotnik and Metal Sonic. Sonic the Fighters Tails participated in a tournament over the eight (fake?) Chaos Emeralds to determine who flies the one-passenger aircraft to the Death Egg 2 to battle Robotnik. Tails lost the tournament to Sonic. Sonic Mania Tails fought alongside Sonic to defeat both Robotnik and the Heavy King. Sonic 3D Blast Tails and Knuckles helped Sonic find Chaos Emeralds during his quest to save the Flickies' Island from Robotnik. Sonic R Tails participated in the race alongside Sonic to stop Robotnik's plans for the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic Adventure Tails created a new prototype plane, the Tornado 2, using the purple Chaos Emerald to power it, but as it still has a few bugs it crashed at Emerald Coast, from which he was rescued by Sonic. Tails took Sonic to his workshop in the Mystic Ruin only to encounter Robotnik, whom Sonic gave the nickname "Eggman". Though Sonic and Tails defeated Eggman, Eggman took the purple Emerald from Tails and fed it to Chaos. Sonic and Tails found the blue and white Chaos Emeralds to keep them from Eggman and Chaos, but Eggman took the white Emerald, and after Sonic and Tails found the green Emerald, Eggman took both it and the blue Emerald. After a fight with Chaos, Sonic and Tails flew the Tornado after Eggman's Egg Carrier, but Eggman shot them down. Tails was separated from Sonic, landing in the jungle of the Mystic Ruin. He got the red Chaos Emerald from Froggy - being shown a vision of the past by Tikal in the process - and used it to power the Tornado 2. He gave Sonic a ride to the Egg Carrier and they destroyed the Egg Cannon before they boarded the Egg Carrier. After Sonic's encounter with E-102 Gamma, Tails flew Amy Rose away from the Egg Carrier. Afterward, Eggman tried to destroy Station Square with a missile, and when it didn't detonate, Eggman went to detonate it himself. Tails beat him to the missile, so Eggman fought him with a mech called Egg Walker, but Tails was able to defeat Eggman on his own. He would later be awarded with the yellow Chaos Emerald for this. Tails reunited with Sonic after Sonic beat Eggman at his base, and was with him when he defeated Chaos in his perfect form. Tails's action stages in this game are to beat another character (such as Sonic and Eggman) in a race to the goal. His special item allows for continued tail whips. Sonic Adventure 2 When Sonic was framed for robbing a bank by Shadow the Hedgehog and sent to Prison Island by GUN, Tails knew he was innocent and went to Prison Island to rescue him. Eggman was currently planning to take the Chaos Emeralds and blow up Prison Island, and was defeated in battle by Tails. Tails accompanied Sonic for most of his journey, up to the Space Colony ARK to stop Eggman from destroying the earth with the Eclipse Cannon. Tails tried to shut it down, but Eggman activated it anyway. Sonic and Shadow were able to save the earth from certain destruction. Unlike in the previous game, Tails pilots a mech during his action stages, similar to his dark counterpart, Eggman. Sonic Advance Tails travelled with Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy to defeat Eggman again. Sonic Advance 2 Tails was kidnapped by Eggman along with Cream the Rabbit and Knuckles (whom Eggman later tricked for the fourth time), but Sonic rescued them and they travelled with him for the rest of his adventure until they defeated Eggman at his satellite, XX. Sonic Advance 3 Tails met up with Sonic on his next adventure to defeat Eggman and travelled with him afterward. Sonic Heroes Tails was part of Team Sonic, alongside Sonic and Knuckles. They chased after Metal Sonic (disguised as Eggman), fighting Team Rose and Team Dark along the way. Powered up by the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles defeated Metal Sonic by smashing through him. Shadow the Hedgehog Tails set out to recover the rings Eggman took to build Circus Park, and asked Shadow to help him (if the player chooses a path leading to Circus Park). He later accompanied Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, and Eggman to the Black Comet, where the six were paralyzed by Black Doom and nearly eaten by carnivorous Black Arms, but somehow managed to escape the Black Comet, which was later destroyed by Shadow. Sonic Riders Tails competed alongside Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy against Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, and Storm the Albatross in Eggman's Grand Prix. Tails put together Extreme Gears for Sonic, but Wave insulted him, which made Amy angry. Tails was able to defeat Wave, and raced alongside Sonic and Knuckles against Jet, but lost. Later Tails put together a powerful Extreme Gear for Sonic, which he used to defeat Jet. He fought alongside Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Jet, Wave, and Storm against Babylon Guardian. Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Tails was with Sonic and Knuckles when they were attacked by MeteoTech Robots, and decided to investigate, discovering that the robots were created by Eggman, but were acting against his orders. When Knuckles read an inscription at Gigan Rocks, Tails tried to make sense of it. After Jet obtained all the Arks of the Cosmos, Tails realized their zero gravity power was a black hole. When SCR-HD opened the black hole and became Master Core: ABIS, Tails raced alongside Sonic, Knuckles, Jet, Wave, and Storm to defeat ABIS. Later, Tails explained the backstory of the Babylonians, who were aliens and crashlanded on Earth, and the Arks of the Cosmos, inspiration of wishes on shooting stars, were in orbit around the earth. Sonic Free Riders Tails competed in the Grand Prix alongside Sonic and Knuckles as Team Heroes, and raced against Eggman near the end. Sonic Rush Tails was often at Sonic's side cheering him on during his fights against Eggman Nega. Tails investigated a tear in the space-time continuum which was caused by Eggman taking the Sol Emeralds into Sonic's world ("Chaos dimension"). Sonic Rush Adventure Tails searched for Chaos Emeralds with Sonic using a Dragon Radar, and they were sucked into the Sol Dimension, where Tails travelled with Sonic, Marine the Raccoon, and eventually Blaze the Cat, gathering Material while fighting Captain Whisker and his minions. After the defeat of Eggman and Eggman Nega, Sonic and Tails returned to the Chaos Dimension. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Tails was often with Sonic and Knuckles. They went to save Princess Elise from Eggman, who sent them into the future. By finding two Chaos Emeralds they returned to the present. Later, once Iblis and Mephiles the Dark merged into Solaris, Tails helped collect the Chaos Emeralds to revive Sonic, who had been killed by Mephiles. The events of the game were erased when Elise killed Solaris in the past. Sonic Rivals Tails was imprisoned in a card by Eggman Nega, but Sonic was able to rescue him before the final battle. Sonic Rivals 2 Tails and Sonic travelled together, competing with Knuckles and Rouge, Shadow and Metal Sonic, and Silver and Espio to fight Eggman Nega (who was disguised as Eggman). They saved several Chao that Eggman Nega had captured to be eaten by the Ifrit, who brainwashed Tails, but Sonic fought the Ifrit, and Tails was released from its control either by Sonic damaging the Ifrit or by Shadow and Metal Sonic destroying it. Sonic Unleashed Tails was attacked by Dark Gaia's minions, but Sonic destroyed them. Tails recognized Sonic through his werehog disguise, and they rescued Professor Pickle from Eggman. Tails travelled with Sonic on his adventures but didn't do much fighting. Sonic Colors Sonic and Tails investigated Eggman's interstellar amusement park. Though Sonic believed Eggman was up to no good, Tails considered the possibility that he might be reformed. He was officially proven wrong when Eggman was revealed to be sucking Wisps' energy to use a mind-control device, which he temporarily used on Tails before it ran out of juice. Tails built a translator to translate the words of the Wisp, Yacker, although it had several bugs and mistranslated sometimes. By the time Tails finally got it right, Yacker had to return to Planet Wisp, as Sonic defeated Eggman. Sonic Generations Tails was present at Sonic's birthday party, and was captured by Time Eater and turned to stone at Green Hill Zone. Sonic raced through the level to restore Tails. Later, Tails met with his past self and they made sense of what was going on. Both Tails cheered for Sonic and Classic Sonic as they fought Time Eater, who was revealed to be working for Eggman and Classic Eggman. Sonic Lost World Tails travelled with Sonic on his quest to stop Eggman's latest scheme, which turned into a quest to save the world from the Deadly Six. When Sonic and Eggman were forced to work together to save the earth from the Deadly Six sucking its energy with the Extractor, Tails fought with Sonic for the first time, believing that Sonic trusted Eggman more than him. At one point he tried to attach Cubot's head to a battle robot, which tried to kill him, from which he was surprisingly saved by Eggman. Despite the recent strain in their relationship, Tails protected Sonic from the Deadly Six's trap and was captured in his place. Sonic in turn was determined to get Tails back, threatening to kill Zor and Zavok. Zavok tried to turn Tails into a brainwashed robot to fight Sonic, but Tails grabbed a toothpick from Zomom's sandwich with one of his tails and used it to reprogram Zavok's machine to his advantage. He pretended to be a brainwashed robot when he appeared alongside Zavok, Zor, and Zeena, then attacked them. After the demise of the Deadly Six and the defeat of Eggman, Tails reprogrammed the Extractor to return all the energy to Earth. Sonic Forces After witnessing Sonic's defeat and supposed death at the hands of Infinite, Tails was unable to join the resistance against Eggman, stated by Silver to have "lost it". He was trying to fix Omega, who had been badly damaged by Infinite, when he was attacked by a virtual Chaos, when Classic Sonic came to his rescue. The two travelled together, Tails becoming close friends with Classic Sonic (and seeming to forget that he would later become Sonic of the present day). After tracking down Eggman, Tails learned that Sonic was alive, and eventually reunited with him and joined the resistance. Following Eggman's final defeat, Tails told everyone that they must all work together to restore the world, and that they will be friends forever. Other appearances *Tails appears in the background of Green Hill Zone in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *He is playable in the Mario & Sonic Olympics series. Reception While Tails has many fans, and is one of the more popular male furries in the furry fandom, some hate him for being the first of many new characters to be introduced, as they felt too many new characters were being introduced into the series (the only two characters in the first game were Sonic and Eggman). However, others blame Knuckles for this instead. Trivia *Tails is the counterpart to Krillin and/or Gohan from Dragonball Z. *The name "Miles Prower" is derived from "Miles per hour" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog 2 characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog 3 characters Category:Sonic & Knuckles characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode II characters Category:Tails Adventure characters Category:Knuckles' Chaotix characters Category:Sonic Chaos characters Category:Sonic Triple Trouble characters Category:Sonic the Fighters characters Category:Sonic 3D Blast characters Category:Sonic R characters Category:Sonic Adventure characters Category:Sonic Adventure 2 characters Category:Sonic Advance characters Category:Sonic Advance 2 characters Category:Sonic Advance 3 characters Category:Sonic Heroes characters Category:Shadow the Hedgehog characters Category:Sonic Riders characters Category:Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity characters Category:Sonic Free Riders characters Category:Sonic Rush characters Category:Sonic Rush Adventure characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) characters Category:Sonic Rivals characters Category:Sonic Rivals 2 characters Category:Sonic Unleashed characters Category:Sonic Colors characters Category:Sonic Generations characters Category:Sonic Lost World characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Furries Category:Sonic Forces characters